


Hallo?

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Meeting, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auch Steve und Bucky mussten sich erst treffen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallo?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hello?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339458) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



_Vorsichtig klopfte Steve an die Tür der Wohnung, die neben der von ihm und seiner Mutter lag. Fast hoffte er schon, sie würde nicht geöffnet werden. Er konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden, wenn die Leute, die ihn zum ersten mal sahen, ihn komisch anstarrten oder ihn von oben herab behandelten. Doch zu seinem bedauern wurde die Tür tatsächlich geöffnet. Und zu allem Überfluss handelte es sich bei seinem Gegenüber auch noch um einen Mann, der mehr als einen Kopf größer war als er selbst und der, seiner Uniform zufolge, zur Armee gehörte. Außerdem sah er zu Steves Unwohlsein nicht besonders glücklich aus._

_„Ähm … Hallo. I-Ich bin vor kurzem mit meiner Mutter hier hergezogen und ähm i-ich wollte mich nur vorstellen,“ begann er zu stottern. Vielleicht war das doch keine allzu gute Idee gewesen …_

_Der Man in der Tür schüttelte den Kopf und Steve konnte nicht anders, als sich noch kleiner zu fühlen, als er ohnehin schon war. Er hatte keine Angst oder sowas in der Art, aber er hatte keine Lust die nächsten Jahre neben jemandem zu Wohnen, der ihn nicht leiden konnte oder sich sogar über ihn lustig machte oder so. Das hatte er schon in der letzten Wohnung immer gehabt._

_Scheinbar hatte sein gegenüber bemerkt, dass er sich nicht allzu wohl fühlte, denn plötzlich begann er zu lächeln, was Steve doch sehr verwunderte, „Tut mir leid, falls ich irgendwie unfreundlich gewirkt habe. Ich bin gerade eben erst von der Arbeit gekommen und deshalb nur etwas übermüdet.“_

_Steve kam nicht umhin ihn, nach dem eben Gesagten, sympathisch zu finden und seine Bedenken lösten sich nach und nach in Luft auf, „Ich bin Steven Grant Rogers,“ er streckte dem anderen die Hand entgegen._

_„James Buchanan Barnes,“ nickte dieser ihm zu und ergriff die Hand, „Freut mich.“_

Als sie sich damals kennengelernt hatten hatte Steve zwar schnell gewusst, dass er keine Probleme mit dem Soldaten haben würde, aber dass die beiden so gute Freunde werden würden hätte dann doch keiner von ihnen erwartet.


End file.
